


Bucky Loves ABBA.

by princessfart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, abba au, bucky loves abba, crackfic, ebay seller sam wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfart/pseuds/princessfart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky buys an album off EBAY and falls in love with the seller, Sam Wilson. College AU/ABBA AU. Crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Loves ABBA.

“Bucky….what the fuck are you doing?”  
“Um well Steve…:” Bucky reclined himself on their large leather couch, while his roommate, Steve Rogers, wondered in silence why Bucky was up at 4 am watching some ABBA videos on their tv.

“Buck...James...Buchnan, you told me you weren't the person that stayed up till 3 in the morning listening to ABBA, you blamed it on that douche tony”

“What`s a Tony? The guy in the room in front?”

“Yeah that`s Tony, well, the point is, why did you hide your everlasting love for ABBA from me?”

“Um, well...it`s complicated”

“When did it start?”

Steve was about to crack up with laughter.

 

Steve and Bucky had been friends since they were 4, they lived next to each other and Bucky`s family took in Steve early on, now they were both away from home but living together again, as they shared a room and went to the same university, they were practically brothers.

Therefore, Bucky`s recent affair with the Swedish pop band ABBA was a complete mystery to Steve.

He knew Bucky heard basically everything, he liked One Direction and The Rolling Stones and Sufjan Stevens and even had a song from Luis Miguel and a few hits from Bollywood musicals in his collection, but ABBA was recent. The closest Steve could remember was probably Robyn, probably.

 

While Steve laughed his face off, now knowing Bucky was the mystery ABBA lover who woke him up each morning with Andante Andante or Fernando or perhaps Super Trouper if the day was cold outside. It was unpredictable.

 

Bucky lowered himself on the coach, closing down his laptop and staring at the floor, wondering how could he deny his everlasting love for the swedish quartet, winner of Eurovision.

 

“I don't want to make things any worse for you Rogers, but right now i am losing a bidding war on ebay”

Steve`s face was now bright red, he was nearly chocking on his own laughter.

Bucky was dead serious about ABBA.

Steve sat down on Bucky`s legs, as he was spread over their couch. Bucky didn't even complain, Steve was as light as a feather and as delicate as a cockroach, he could probably get an asthma attack laughing over abba and that was one situation he didn't want to explain to paramedics, ever.

 

He opened up his laptop, the blinding light in the darkness revealed an ebay page “ABBA Voules-Vouz First Pressing Special Edition – 39 dollars”.

That was the final drop for Steve`s vase.

“I mean come on Steve you`re now being immature this is just...the seller is new ok….it`s in excellent condition, don`t be an ass over ABBA dude come on”.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was turning himself with laughter over Bucky`s legs. 

 

“I….don`t be such an asshole Steve”

 

Steve continued to be an ass over it.

 

___________₋-

 

Days went by, and Bucky Barnes won the bidding on a brand new, unopened, first pressing of ABBA`s hit album Voules-Vouz.

 

One day, he woke up and opened his email, and found an email from the seller “falcon_89”, the content was the following:

 

“Um hello, my name is Sam, i sold you my dad`s ABBA album and i know you paid for the shipping but i live around the corner, so i can drop it to you, here is my number:”

 

Bucky almost squealed with sheer delight.

 

Bucky didn`t meet falcon_89, aka Sam Wilson, who attended his college and was a handsome miracle of a man, but Steve did, his jaw dropped as the most beautiful man in the whole world left an ABBA album his brother bought.

 

Time passed, and Steve set up a date for his brother and this wonderful kind miracle of a human being.

 

Bucky and Sam fell in love, and got married after 6 years of dating each other, of course they played the whole discography of ABBA during the wedding, and went to a honeymoon in Sweden.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> bucky loves abba it`s canon


End file.
